


Meet Me In The Middle

by PeachWritesTrash



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Breaking Up & Making Up, Car Sex, F/M, Smut, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 10:48:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16891140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachWritesTrash/pseuds/PeachWritesTrash
Summary: Not a request, my own lil *shocked gasp* Woozi smut. Can you tell I have a specialty?Woozi and his girlfriend have been not-fighting for weeks. Minghao, her best friend, schemes to get them to talk to each other again.It works.Smut ensues.





	Meet Me In The Middle

Ping.  
You rolled onto your side at the sound of your text tone. Your phone sat face down on your bedside table. It was your standard ringer, which meant that it wasn’t a text from your best friend or your…boyfriend? What was he even anymore? It had been so long since you spoke. You weren’t sure if you could even be bothered to talk to anyone but another ping had you sighing and reaching for the soft pink golden device.  
You sighed and tapped the screen, opening the message. The fire emoji indicating that it was Soonyoung.  
**KSY?: come out tonight**  
**KSY?: pleeeeaaaaase, Minghao is coming**  
**Y/n: you know that’s not a good idea**  
**KSY?: he won’t be there, it’s just us fun ones going.**  
**KSY?: karaoke**  
**KSY?: it’ll be good for you**  
**Y/n: …when and where?**  
———  
~at the dorms, specifically on Minghao’s bed~  
“Because if I text her she’ll know I’m up to something,” Minghao said as he held Soonyoung’s phone in his face.  
“But we are up to something,” Soonyoung answered as he took his phone from the younger boy, his feet dangling off the side of the bed.  
“Just tell her to come out,” Minghao huffed as he stood from his bed and sauntered over to his closet.  
“She doesn’t want to come,” Soonyoung chimed after waiting for a response.  
“Tell her we’re doing karaoke, she loves it,” Minghao pulled a t-shirt out of his closet and turned back to his friend.  
“She’d come if you asked, you’re her best friend,” Soonyoung answered around the sucker in his mouth as his thumbs tapped a response back.  
“But she already knows I’m trying to get them to talk to each other” Minghao tugged his shirt over his head, exchanging it for a clean one.  
“I don’t really think Woozi would appreci- oh I think she’s gonna come!” Soonyoung’s voice cracked as he shot up on the bed.  
“Well that’s too bad for him because she’s miserable and he’s been an ass, we’re fixing this tonight.” Minghao answered defiantly.  
You sighed and pinned your hair half up and stared at your text notifications one more time.  
Soonyoung  
Minghao  
Minghao  
Minghao  
Minghao  
Jiyeon  
Minghao  
Jun  
Minghao  
Soojung  
You kept scrolling, his name never appearing in your alerts, so you scrolled through your inbox, sliding back weeks until you saw his name and sighed before locking the screen again.  
“Why won’t he just apologize?” You tossed your phone in your bag and headed out the door.  
It was only about 20 minutes later that you were pulling the door open to a local karaoke spot. It was busy, but it was Friday so you weren’t surprised. Toward the back you saw your best friend towering over the crowd and waving at you.  
Minghao had been your best friend almost from the moment you had met. He latched onto you soon after moving to Korea because you were one of the first Chinese speakers he met. He had often relied on you to translate at first and you had grown close. Now you couldn’t imagine your life without his lanky ass.  
You weaseled your way through the crowd to their table and he immediately handed you a glass of soju that you downed in one swig before passing it back to be refilled.  
“I’m glad you came,” he practically shouted in your ear over the music.  
“Yeah, I guess I needed to get out,” you shouted back, taking your refilled glass from Soonyoung. “Hoshi! Are you gonna sing tonight?”  
“Well yeah I think I’m-“ Soonyoung started, but was cut off.  
“How come you call him Hoshi but you don’t call me The8?” Minghao interjected, leaning in between you and and Soonyoung.  
“Who the fuck is The8?” You asked with a grin on your face before sipping your soju.  
Minghao just laughed as Seokmin was making his way over to the microphone. Minghao grabbed your arm and led you over to the signup area to pick your song. You scribbled down a song you knew well, something that would get people on their feet and dancing.  
You found yourself laughing with your friends, sipping soju, for most of the night. Minghao had invited some of your girl friends too. Looking at them in their cute dresses you wished you had worn something nicer than a skirt and sweatshirt.  
And you really wished you had worn something nicer when you saw dark hair bobbing its way through the crowd towards you.  
“Soonyoung!” You heard a familiar voice call out as a delicate hand shot up in the throng of people.  
It felt like a rock dropping into the pit of your stomach. You could feel the color draining from your face as your hands dropped to your side. You were glad your soju glass was empty or you would have spilled it everywhere. You rounded on your heel to face Soonyoung who was wearing his “I definitely just got caught” smile.  
“You said he wasn’t coming!” You hissed between your teeth as you slammed your glass on the table.  
“I-I, I didn’t….Minghao invited him. Y/n I’m sorry. But he’s really been such a grump lately I-“ Soonyoung refilled your glass as he chattered, cutting himself off once Jihoon was within earshot.  
“Woozi! Our genius producer! What are you gonna sing tonight?” Minghao asked loudly as he made his way over to Jihoon, pulling him into the group.  
“Oh I…I don’t…Oh, y/n, hi. Didn’t know you were…um…” his voice trailed off and his eyes shifted to the ground.  
“It’s fine, I was just leaving,” you answer, downing another glass in one go.  
“Nooooooo, you can’t go,” Minghao grabbed your arm and pulled you back towards the group. “You’re up after Jiyeon.”  
You sighed and looked over at the stage where your friend was singing. Her voice wasn’t great, but not terrible, maybe not high enough for the song she picked. But she was shining under the lights of the bar and her legs looked long and lean in her dress. Her makeup was done naturally but she was still glowing and beautiful. You sighed. She would be mad if you left without saying goodbye. Why did everyone here have to look so good tonight.  
You felt like a slob suddenly, eyes shifting from her to your…ex? You hadn’t ever really broken up. Just one big fight and then…silence. Always silence from him. That was his way. It had been weeks since you had spoken and you just assumed he had been seeing other girls. Your girl friends had been pushing you to put yourself out there and start dating again. The other members, besides Minghao, had been carefully avoiding the topic when they saw you, which seemed to be strategically less frequent these days.  
You pulled away from Minghao, “I’m changing my song.”  
You made your way back to the sign up area and changed your request just as Jiyeon was finishing her song. She skipped down towards you and grabbed both your hands.  
“That was so fun! We should do a duet! I’m so glad you came out tonight, and ummm…is DK single? I just…well he’s been so nice to me all night I-“ Jiyeon paused as she looked over your shoulder at Seokmin. She had a pink flush to her face and you didn’t know if it was from the drinks or embarrassment. You couldn’t help but smile at how cute your friend was.  
“Yes he’s single,” you answered as you grabbed her shoulders and steered her towards him before heading for the microphone yourself.  
The music started up with a faint ticking and you grabbed the microphone with one hand, clutching your soju in the other.  
Take a seat, right over there, sat on the stair  
A keyboard joined with the background melody as you continued to sing, trying so hard not to look into those dark brown eyes you had missed so much. Your voice was soft at first, eyes fixed on the ground. A snare drum started picking up the beat as the melody got louder. Minghao was giving you two thumbs up from the corner and you almost wanted to throw your glass at him for being such a dork.  
The backing track dropped suddenly and your voice grew louder and more stable.  
Oh baby, why don’t you just meet me in the middle? I’m losing my mind just a little  
The synthetic beat boomed back in and you gave up avoiding him anymore. Your eyes lingered on Jihoon as you continued to sing, finding some courage between your friends and the liquor.  
So why don’t you just meet me in the middle?  
Your voice got louder and you felt bolder as the song blared on, just like you always did at karaoke nights. You loved watching your friends do the same, getting more and more confident on stage as the night went on, and now it was your turn.  
So pull my closer, why don’t you pull me close? Why don’t you come on over? I can’t just let you go  
You realized he was staring back at some point as you swayed under the lights. Your voice getting raspy and slipping into a whispered falsetto for a moment. You couldn’t help but remember all the times you had fallen asleep in his arms and wonder why it wasn’t like that anymore.  
You swallowed back the rest of your drink as the song ended and made your way off stage. Minghao met you at the stairs, taking your hand and your empty glass. “Jiyeon and Seok are hitting it off,” he smiled, his cheeks were getting rosy too.  
“What about Soojung and you?”  
“Me and ??? What??” Minghao’s eyes widened.  
“She’s been looking at you all-“ you stopped as you felt a hand pulling on your arm. Soft skin, gentle fingers, you already knew.  
“You can sing?” Jihoon asked incredulously as he turned you around.  
“No, not really, I mean-“ you stuttered, heat spreading from your arm where his hand still rested.  
“I’ve never heard you sing before, y/n” he said, setting his glass down.  
“Yes you have Woozi,” you sighed and rolled your eyes, picking his cup up off the table and sipping from it. He didn’t seem to notice, or maybe he just didn’t care.  
“Maybe under your breath, but I’ve never actually heard you sing,”  
“That’s because you don’t listen,” you sighed and finished his drink.  
“I do, I try. I….” he sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, squeezing his eyes shut. “Why are we fighting?”  
“Because you’re an ass,” you answered, rolling your eyes. You tried to sound apathetic, but really you just didn’t want him to know how much you had been hurting.  
“I…well sometimes. But we always make up, you know I don’t mean to…” he struggled to finish his sentence. He always struggled for words whenever you tried to have an important conversation. But he never struggled when he was in the studio.  
“You never apologized. You never said anything. You just…stopped talking to me,” your facade was breaking.  
“I thought you didn’t want to talk to me after that fight,” he looked down, frowning at his now empty glass.  
“I didn’t! But you’re still supposed to try to apologize, you can’t just treat me like I don’t matter and-“ you finally pulled your arm away from him and started to walk away.  
“Of course you matter, you’ll always matter. I’m sorry I…Can we just…stop?” His eyes were pleading as his hand lighted on your hip.  
You sighed and looked at his fingers, rubbing at the hem of your sweatshirt. You took a step towards Jihoon, his hand sliding to the small of your back. You could almost see his demeanor soften in an instant.  
“Did you miss me?” You mumbled looking at his feet.  
“What?” He asked, pulling you closer when he couldn’t hear you over the music and drunks.  
“I said did you miss me?” You leaned in to whisper in his ear, maybe it was the alcohol or maybe you really did just miss him but you couldn’t help but press your lips to his neck.  
“Ah, jagi…” he pulled away from you just a little, “Of course I did but not here.”  
You pouted as he reached in his pocket for a moment before pulling his hand back out and grabbing yours.”Come on,” he commanded, grabbing your hand and leading you towards the door. You noticed the car keys in his hand.  
“Jihoon, are you sure you’re good to drive?” you asked, following him out into the chilly night air.  
“I’ve only had one drink, and you drank it,” he answered as he led you around the building to the parking lot in back.  
“Oh, right,” you muttered mostly to yourself as the headlights on his black SUV flashed when he unlocked it.  
“We’re not going anywhere anyway,” he responded curtly. You knew that tone of voice well. It was the same tone he always used when he decided to start calling the shots, the tone that stopped all your questions dead in their tracks.  
He grabbed the door handle to the back seat and held the door open. “Get in.”  
You quickly hopped in the back seat and slid over to make room as he climbed in behind you, slamming the door. “Of course I fucking missed you,” he said grabbing your waist and pulling you close.  
Weeks of frustration and anger seemed to melt away when your lips found his in the dark. His fingers finally found their way under your sweatshirt, tugging at the fabric of your tank top. He pushed the fabric up so his hands could grab your bare waist as he bit your lower lip. You whimpered, mewling his name softly and his tongue forced it’s way into your mouth. He was rough, aggressive even and it made the pain of missing him all the more apparent.  
“Why are we so stubborn?” you whispered as your fingers found purchase in his hair.   
“We? You’re the one who didn’t want to talk to me,” his teeth nipped at your earlobes. “Get over here,” he growled pulling on your waist until you were straddling his legs.  
“Really? You want to argue right now?” you asked as you sank into his lap. It seemed the past few weeks had been just as frustrating for him as they had been for you, if the hard on straining against the fabric of his jeans was any indicator.  
“No, I want you to realize how much I missed you. And I want you to know that even if I don’t always know how say it, you are important to me, and no matter how mad I get or how much we fight that I still want you in my life,” he answered, resting his forehead against yours.  
These had always been the times when he was most vocal about his feelings, when you two were alone, physical and frantic. His hands slid up your back beneath your shirt and you melted at his touch on your bare skin, lips pressing against his even as you tried to respond, “I missed you too.”  
“Yeah, I know,” he grinned before his hands trailed back down to your waist and around to your stomach.  
He pushed his tongue back into your mouth as his hands continued their path down to your thighs before pushing your skirt up. He gripped your bare legs before pressing his thumb against your wet panties.  
“Jihoon,” you whimpered as his teeth found their way to your neck and down to your collarbones. He wanted to mark you, to leave angry red splotches to remind you that no matter how bad you might fight, you were still his. But he was hesitant still, neither one of you liked having hickeys. But for once you didn’t care, it had been so long and you had been so scared to lose him. Your fingers tightened their grip in his hair and held him tight in the crook of your neck. His fingers pressing lightly against your burning core as he bit down harder, sucking your skin between his lips.  
You groaned as his hands moved away from you until you heard the sound of his belt buckle clinking. “Wait, did you bring,,,”  
“Oh shit, no, no I didn’t know you were gonna be here,” he answered, hands paused on the zipper of his jeans.  
Another groan escaped your lips before your hands moved down to his, tugging his zipper down anyway. You nipped at his neck as your hands stroked his hard cock over the fabric of his boxers, he tilted his head back and let out a sigh. He grabbed your ass roughly before tugging on your panties.  
“Don’t waste your time trying to take them off,” you whispered against his neck as you pushed his underwear down enough to free his member of the last restraining article of clothing. You sat up on your knees just enough for him to push your panties to the side before wrapping your fingers around his cock, stroking it gently before positioning him against your quivering entrance.   
“We probably shouldn’t do this,” he panted, eyes fixed between your legs.  
“Probably not,” you bit your lip to try and hide your grin when you responded.  
“Do you want to stop?” he asked, looking into your eyes, he looked worried but you could still see a burning lust in his eyes.  
“Hell no,” you slowly slid down onto his cock and he craned his head back against the seat.  
“Thank fucking god,” he moaned, grabbing onto your hips again to guide you up and down on his cock.  Your walls clenched around him as you felt him fill you up, feeling at peace for the first time since your fight.  
For a few minutes the only sound filling the vehicle was wet skin sliding against skin, but then Jihoon slouched down in the seat to find the angle he knew you liked. His cock grinding against the rough bundle of nerves inside you every time you slid down.   
“Oh shit, Jihoon,” you groaned. And then you were sure anyone in the parking lot could hear your moans of “oh yes,” and “right there,” as you ground your hips against his, pressing his cock harder against that spot inside you.  
“Goddamn it, I swear to god you got tighter,”  he moaned, one hand still on your hip, the other making its way under your shirt, pushing it up to expose your chest. His hand cupped your breast, thumb running lightly back and forth across your nipple.  
Arching your back you could feel it coming and you moved faster against him, rolling your hips in circles, back and forth, bouncing up and down. He begged for you to slow down as your walls clenched tighter around him, but you didn’t listen. Your pace quickened, getting more sporadic and jarring as you could feel yourself approaching the edge. You leaned back farther to get him angled deeper in you and gripped the back of the seat behind you.  
With a string of cuss words, occasionally punctuated by your name, Jihoon lurched forward, wrapping his arm around your waist and holding you tight against him as he bucked into you. His teeth dug into your shoulder as a guttural moan rose in his throat. You could barely breathe with his arm around your waist so tight, but you tightened around him and rolled your hips against him, feeling his warm seed spilling into you. You moaned something that might have been his name or might have been nonsense as you felt his cock grinding and twitching against that rough spot inside you, pushing you into your own orgasm.  
You both stayed that way for a moment, sweaty and panting, before you finally let go of the seat behind you and wrapped your arms around him. You placed much softer kisses on his temple, cheeks, along his jaw, and finally on his lips.  
“Do you…do you wanna go back inside?” he finally asked, still panting, his forehead against yours.  
“Not really…”  
“Me neither,”  he squeezed you tightly, pressing his lips to yours again.  
“The others are probably wondering…” you imagined Minghao and Soonyoung inside, looking for you.  
“I’m pretty sure they know exactly where we are and I’m also pretty sure this is exactly what they wanted to happen,” Jihoon couldn’t help but smile as he kissed you again. “Besides we have lost time to make up for.”


End file.
